Alto Godspell
Alto Godspell was the 18th head of the Godspell family, and the adoptive father of Tasha and Aria. He is killed by Aria's supporters prior to the beginning of the series. Appearance Alto Godspell had light hair and eyes. He wore a suit with a white button shirt underneath, and a tie. He also wore glasses. Personality Alto is described by his wife to be stoic, he also disliked witches. He cared about the Godspell family reputation deeply and would try to eliminate anything which could be a threat to its name. Under Neptis' influence he went as far as selling his daughter and trying to kill her just because her abilities could mean the end of the Godspell family reputation. His dedication to the Godspell family holds double standards as he himself is insinuated to have cheated on his wife with his maid who performed services for him. Story History 16 years before the main storyline, Alto Godspell and his wife found an infant Tasha at the gates of the Godspell estate. Not being able to have children of their own, they raise Tasha as their son, not telling him that he was adopted. Eight years later, the village of Alto's friend was destroyed by a witch. His friend's daughter Aria had been the sole survivor, and Mr. and Mrs. Godspell adopt Aria into their family. A few years after coming to stay with the Godspell family, Aria asks Alto if he could take her shopping to buy Tasha a present. Happy to do so Alto takes her out for a day of shopping. The two decide to come back to the estate through the back entrance so Tasha won't find out about Aria's gift, however Neptis disguised as a maid named Nepti, secretly throws a flower pot at Alto's head from above. Aria uses her silver spheres to make a shield and save him, but as a result Alto locks Aria in her room for being a witch. He kept Aria locked up for an unknown time and would punish Tasha for sneaking into her room. His wife tried to convince him to stop the treatment to Aria however he disagreed believing it to be the best for the Godspell family. He is greeted by Neptis (in disguise) who reveals that she has been with the family for 10 years. Using magic, she convinces Alto to sell Aria to slavers, but to tell the rest of the family that he is sending her off to another country where she would be safe. After telling Tasha and Mrs. Godspell, Aria is sent off. He watches her departure from his office with Nepti. Once Tasha realizes Aria is in danger and goes after her, Nepti finally reveals herself as Neptis to Alto. She announces her services to him are over, and that she will make him try and kill Aria the same way she got him to sell her. Aria returns to the city awakened as a witch and under the influence of mana. She destroys the village and the Godspell estate with her transformed supporters Aegis, but regains control upon seeing Alto. Confused and not aware of what she had done, Alto coldly tells her that he should of sold her earlier because she is a witch, and that she is the one to blame for what's happened around her. He tells her that the only way to save the Godspell family would be for him to kill her, and that she would be selfish and hated for the rest of her life if she didn't agree. Horrified by what she's done, and aware that as a witch she could no longer be with Tasha, Aria agrees to let her father kill her. Just as Alto is about to kill Aria with a sword, her supporters blast and kill him against her will. Alto is happy to die and be freed from Neptis' control, much to Aria's horror. Aria again falls under the influence of mana, and takes his head to Tasha where she gleefully states how she killed him for all he did to her. Equipment Sword: Alto attempts to kill Aria with a sword. Relationships Aria Godspell He adopted Aria because her father was a family friend and her village was destroyed by a witch leaving her as a sole survivor. He was patient and understanding of her behavior upon coming into the family, and even cared for her as if she was his own daughter. After she uses her silver spheres to save his life Alto's opinion of Aria changes and he views her as nothing more but another witch. Tasha Godspell Alto kept Tasha's adoption as a secret from him, and raised him as his biological son. Tasha loved and admired his father, and couldn't believe what his father did to Aria. Tasha was horrified at his father's death, but has forgiven his sister for it. Neptis He had a close relationship with Neptis when she was disguised as a maid. The two often talked together when alone, and Neptis would also preform services for him. She used this to her advantage and was easily able to manipulate him into doing what she needed. He was shocked to find out she was a witch, and happy when he was finally freed from her control. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Godspell Family Category:Deceased Category:Adversaries